the meeting downtown
by Haruka Hiasobi
Summary: How did Koyasu Takehito ever come up with this briliant anime? I've tried to answer this question with a fic. Tada! ^^


The story of how young Koyasu Takehito encountered with Weiss and how they inspired him about the anime

The story of how young Koyasu Takehito encountered with Weiss and how they inspired him about the anime. 

This fanfic was written way after midnight. So any silliness or so could be blamed on the writer's insane nature or the hour of creation. The writer had done the best to try to come up with an explanation as how Koyasu-sama ever came up with the idea of Weiss. You may mail to [harukat@mailcity.com][1]. But the writer will not be responsible to any insanity that may have indirectly or directly been caused after reading this fic. Proceed.

__

The meeting downtown

Koyasu Takehito checked his watch for the umpteenth time. It appeared that his informant had been late. He let his mind wonder back to the events that had led to his present situation. Sipping a bourbon in a cheap bar he'd never seen before, because of its unfortunate location in one of Tokyo's most dangerous district. He was wondering if he should leave, if his companion doesn't show up within the next 10 minutes.

__

Candlelight diner under the moon. He kneeled and showed her the ring. She said yes. And from there things went downward. Her family disapproved, since he was an actor. A voice actor nonetheless. The condition that he could get her hand, if he could somehow produce something successful in the business.

He searched for ideas high and low. Finally being confronted with a total stranger apparently referred to him by one of his long lost friends. The man promised to have a great idea that will make him famous and rich. Setting up a meeting somewhere hidden from the public eye. 

The sound of someone taking the chair next to him. He looked up and recognized his wonderful stranger informant who seemed to be totally oblivious to the fact that he had let Koyasu wait for 35 minutes. 

"You're late!" Koyasu said, anger plain in his voice and not caring who heard it.

The stranger just ignored and signaled for the bartender.

"So this better be good." 

The stranger lowered his sunglasses and looked up for the first time since he arrived at. "It IS good and you don't have to shout, unless you want to draw some unwanted curiosity. " His voice sounded low and hoarse. He slipped back the sunglasses and returned to the double-whiskey in front of him.

"Come on. You're making me nervous. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. This place is too dark."

"Hmph. Fine then. You can leave. I have gone to lot of places worse than this to gather the information. Your ass hadn't been on the line. I'm sure there are plenty other folks out there who wants to make a fortune."

"Oiy. I didn't mean that. Just…just tell me the idea." Koyasu said nervously. He was scared, but in order to let the wedding continue, he had to do this. Making his ticket for fortune angry would certainly not help his cause.

He studied the dark profile of the stranger. The man was most definitely careful. If anyone wanted to ask Koyasu how the stranger looked like that he had met, he would never be able to give a good description. The light was always so dimly lit at the meeting, that he could distinguish was that the man had blond/brown hair, dark eyes and was tall for a Japanese man.

"Hey! Are you listening?" 

"Eh? Sorry. What were you saying?" He prayed secretly that he wouldn't be needing a detailed description of the man. Because if he did, it would most likely be the most unhelpful description ever made by a witness.

The man sighed and murmured. "It is that I owned that friend of yours a favor, or otherwise…Okay, smart boy. Listen! I'm not going to repeat myself again." 

"Wait! Wait! I'll get my tape recorder."

" You won't be needing those. Besides, you understand that you can't really afford to leave any evidence that this meeting ever took place. You know how the anime industry lately has spread all over the world."

Koyasu nodded. Of course he knew. He was in the business for crying out loud. And his paychecks had undergone a significance increase compared to a few years back.

"Well, so. A great anime will thus bring you lots of fame and money. And what makes an anime great, is whether people in this time and age could feel related to it or not. So it needs stuff like violence and death. But it can't look too much like any other anime projects. It's gotta be original. Surprisingly, it has be proven that anime based on reality is more popular. Providing that the audience doesn't know it's real." The stranger finished his drink and ordered for another. 

"I know, I know. So, can we please skip to the part where you tell me what the anime will be about?"

"Sheesh. What's the rush? Fine. The anime will be about a group consisting of four gorgeous young men. At daytime they work in a flowershop. But when the night begins, they become assassins. Fighting for justice, killing the guilty ones, protecting the weak. Yada Yada Yada. Each of them got a background, a codename when they're taking the 'missions', stuff like that. There are minor characters they need to kill and some bigger ones with power, background and stuff. Oh yeah. And they also need an opposite team that's like them. Assassins. But with supernatural powers. Which reminds me." The stranger pulls out a big vanilla file folder. "This includes a more detailed description of exactly how the anime should look like. The looks of the assassins are also described, but this is not for you to use. It is for your safety. You must look at them and change it when you draw the characters. If the guy got long black hair, change it into short blond hair. Stuff like that. Change the ages too. You MUST do this." The man stood up. He leaned closer to Koyasu. "You must do this or on some dark evening, they will visit you. I'm pretty sure that they don't kill any innocent people. So as long as you don't go threatening them by increasing the chance of their exposure, you should be okay." He patted Koyasu on the shoulder and smiled a cold smile. "Remember, this meeting never took place."

The stranger turned and walked towards the entrance. It was the last time he would see the man. 

Koyasu Takehito was pleased. He was excited. His whole being was saying that the anime would be a success. He would finally prove to her family that he could be productive and artistic. Koyasu stayed longer in the bar. Envisioning the diamond ring he was going to buy. The money and fame. And most importantly the important role he should give himself in the anime. Not only as it's creator, but also as one of the characters maybe. Or better yet, the leader! And maybe also a katana. He had always loved katanas. And when he finally paid for the drinks and headed home, he suddenly remembered an extraordinary detail on the stranger. The stranger had a watch that was unlike any watch he'd ever seen. He wondered if it was some secret weapon. Like an old James Bond movie he'd seen. 

1998: *On a tv screen.* _Death. Blood. Innocence. Stay tuned for the newest creation of Koyasu Takehito, well known voice actor for roles such as Hotohori from Fushigi Yuugi and Jinpu from the successful anime Rurouni Kenshin. _*all four voice actors for Weiss chores* Beiß!

Author's note:

*insane laughter* Hehehe. *giggle giggle* Everything seems soooo funny! And no, I am not drunk. Writer receives a letter and reads it. _Dear writer, you are hereby informed about the fact that mister Koyasu Takehito was wrongly accused of such things, as spoken of in your story. He would therefore invite you to the court on October 4th to settle this dispute in front of a judge. It is best recommended to bring along your lawyer. Sincerely._

Writer: O.o *moves away to Mars to be never heard of again*

Omake:

*One evening in a giant japanese mansion* Koyasu gets tapped on the shoulder by someone and turns around. Koyasu sees a cute bisounen with a cross scar on his cheek and a sakaba sword. Bishounen says: "Anou. How come Aya looks so much like me. He's got red hair like me and violet eyes like me."

Koyasu backs up, terrified. He didn't know that the katana was a sakaba sword. "Well. There…there are differences! Yy..you see. He's taller than you and he doesn't have scars!"

Koyasu falls down on his knees and begs. "Please don't kill me! Kill the children and women, but spare me! Please, battousai-sama!"

Bishounen looks stupefied: "Oro??"

Author goes into hiding from the angry mob.

~Owari~

__

__

   [1]: mailto:harukat@mailcity.com



End file.
